dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Farewell, Time Patrol
Plot Vegeta and Dial sit on the ground exhausted from the battle as Xeno Kakarot notices that the Gizard Wasteland is destroyed as Grand Minister tells them that he left it destroyed as a monument to the fight. He offers them a chance to bid everyone far well. Dial looks over to Xeno Bardock and Naraku and begins to think of his daughter as Grand Minister admits that Cus and Vados are required to return to their duties as Future Gohan and Dial smile at the peace. Bella arrives in Age 950 and meets Future Pan. The Grand Minister repeats what he said to them and they tell him it is fine. Dial thanks Vegeta for his assistance and tells him that he learnt so much from his mentor. Vegeta tells him that he is proud of Dial the most as one of his students and tells him that he makes him believe that a member of Frieza's Race with a good heart is possible reminding him that Dial is a hybrid. Vegeta tells him that as his final lesson to Dial is to grow on his own and no longer seek a master. Dial stands up and holds out a fist towards Vegeta as the Saiyan responds by giving him a fist bump. Future Vegeta looks over at the two and comments that Dial should be proud as Vegeta as just acknowledged him as a student. He tells his present self that he glad to see a version of himself finally surpassed Goku as they begin to fade away. Future Trunks and Future Mai bid farewell to Naraku as they wish to live in their own time and focus on their family. Naraku agrees as the other Time Patrollers greet them and they announce they'll protect time in his place and to trust them as Hypabramia stands with them. Vegeta darts at Future Trunks, but his son's counterpart blocks the punch and as they say their goodbyes with Future Vegeta amused at his present self's gesture. The Future characters are then teleported back to their timeline as Cus returns to the Present Timeline. Xeno Kakarot approaches Vegeta and tells him that he may request assistance from him later on as repayment for helping with Mechikabura and the Shadow Dragons. Vegeta promises to help sort out his dimension when he gets the chance as they are returned to Earth-1985. Rola approaches Naraku with Chilada and reminds her of the terrible things he did and wishes to atone for them by going to the past with Vegeta. Naraku and Grand Minister exchange looks and nod at each other - Naraku tells him that his remorse is good enough for her, but tells him if that's what he wants - she'll comply as he walks over to Vegeta. Vegeta shakes hands with Dial as they are sent back to Age 780 with Vegeta giving Rola some advice as Goku arrives and as Vegeta tells Goku everything while Rola also explains the events to him. Goku offers Rola to stay at his home and tells him that he isn't taking no for an answer as Bardock and the Grand Minister appear and thank Vegeta for saving reality. Goku asks his father if he would like to stay in the present timeline and get to know his family. Bardock looks over to the Grand Minister and he tells his son that is why he came with the Angel. The Grand Minister leaves as the Saiyans and Chilada look over the horizon before flying off in opposite directions. Category:Fanga